User talk:Bioniclepluslotr
To become an admin somewhere (or here) just ask a staff member or current admin/bureaucrat to grant you admin powers. --Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'm ready to admin you up!--VS Nightwing's true author OH... so you wrote Nightwing! I'm looking foward to reading it! Yes, I know it's kinda sad that I didn't. Anyway, I think you should be an admin. Oh, and 1 more thing. Try not to make edits that just replace the image, ok? Silverwing pwns!--Windu223 02:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) What I meant about image edits was that you were making edits that replace the image. I.E: The shade picture being changed to the animated shade picture. Anyway, it's okay. P.S: Nightwing looks really well done!--Windu223 00:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, heck yeah! Sure! I'd love to join the fanfic wiki!--Windu223 01:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :See you there! (I think you're online right now. I just got this message a second ago!). [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Broken Youtube Link I fixed the youtube link. I think. It's supposed to link to this very stupid annoying, but funny video.--Windu223 21:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Aari29-Do not bite the newcomers I see you blocked Aari29 for inserting his username on pages. It's okay. Inserting your username on pages is a common mistake made by newcomers to wikis. Please unblock him.--Windu223 13:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Griffin Picture? Where did you get that childish picture of griffin? I'm just wondering if it's someone's drawing or not.--Windu223 15:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm just wondering who drew it. Sorry.--Windu223 15:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Most pictures aren't hand made drawings, that's all. let's end this here. The picture's ok. I was just curious where you got it.--Windu223 17:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No! Not at all! I don't think you're angry. If I looked at this objectivley, I would mistake myself for being angry. I'm not pissed off, I'm just trying to bring up of conversation, like you. Anyway, there was an image on Spore Wiki that is suspected to be a hand made drawing. I think it got deleted though...--Windu223 17:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Idea I was on the warriors wiki, and I saw that afew charcter artticles on ther had family trees. Should we put some family trees on here? The format on the other wiki was like this(sorry if my spellings off today, i'm really tired): Icaron----Mistral | | Sylph Dusk What do you think?--Windu223 16:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. Like that P.S: Do you know that CatherineMunro made you a buerecrat?--Windu223 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Back to the tree thing, here's how it should work, (copied the format from warriors wiki) Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring Ends up like this: pre/> Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring You don't have to do it manually, as I found out a few minutes ago.--Windu223 14:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, did it screw up yours?(I think your online right now, I'm only getting these messages in a few seconds!)--Windu223 14:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok! I'm going to make a template for each tree, then well add teh treez sir!--Windu223 14:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) (Lol, family tree murk, I just noticed :D) Each character that we know who's mother father are. If there's a sister or a mate, that will be added too. For example, Shade will have a tree because we know the names of his dam and sire. Marina will be added next to shade, and a line will go down pointing to griffin.--Windu223 15:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Family Tree Yes i'm doing well on it. I finished the one for shade. All you have to to is add, into the article to add a family tree. Teh Lolz.--Windu223 14:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) No, don't click on that link. The template is called Shade Tree.--Windu223 13:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm still here.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I came on here so that I could help you and the whole site out. Please let me know If I can help out at all. Yes, I will need help out later, And I thank you for the offer. Much appreciated. I will try to do what I can. Thank you for letting me join with no problem. I will try to do what I can (I am 16 so hopefully, the information I post will be...formal.) Griffin picture This is the best picture I have found that should fit the "Griffin" character from the book "Firewing" I found this on Youtube, and I hope that it will help out with the "Griffin" character page(Note: I did not modify the Character page for Griffin, I leave that to your decision) Enjoy! RandumbGamer 00:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Changes to the main sidebar(Suggestion) Hello there Bioniclepluslotr I was browsing around to find the different topics and was wondering something: Why don't we have a "Character" topic on the sidebar, with the "slide-out" feature like the "Related Wiki's" "Top content" or the "Community"? I believe it would make Nagivation to the site much easier The Idea came from a different Wikia (I do not want this to classify as spam in anyway to the wikia's site so I will black out any un-neccasairy information on the site) and it displayed the idea like this(However, If you want I can say the site): And so on till every character is in it(or most) Just a basic Idea to see if you like it I also believe that you are the admin of this site (Next to VampyrumSpectrum08)and I leave it up to you to make these changes, unless You prefer somebody else. Hope this also helps out! RandumbGamer 03:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey BioniclePlusLotr, For the characters bar on the Side for the WIki, would you be able to put in a "More" Link to that please? This will show that there are more than just 4 characters, and the browsers can get a complete list of the characters of the series(Silverwing, Darkwing) Thanks if you can do that for me. It should help out quite a bit! Take care! RandumbGamer 03:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chatroom That...was one of the things I worried about. You see, I wasn't exactly sure if we actually wanted a chatroom. I forgot to ask you if you wanted to try this idea out. Basically, it is a simple Idea, and I have seen '''many '''People use IRC, however, I usually tend to get ahead of myself, and that can usually cause problems. Do you want to try out the chatroom idea? I appologise if I didn't ask It Requires NO registration(choose a nickname and the channel) and no downloading. Also, the chat service is quite simple(Type in what you want to say, hit enter. That's all) Your choice, and...I appologise again for not asking. Your decision,I leave this to you and thanks for taking the time to read this again. RandumbGamer 21:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) (If you want to see the chatroom, you can go here: http://webchat.irchighway.net/?channels=SilverwingWikia . I will try to be in there for the first day, just enter a nickname to get in.) Edit Alright. Thank you very much. Chatroom I will try to go and stay in the chatroom whenever I am active on the internet. If you stop by on the Wikia, would you mind stopping by in the chatroom just to check if I am in there? RandumbGamer 22:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Work on the episode list Hey BioniclePlusLotr, I have a big question to ask. I am almost finished with the episodes of the TV series (Will probably be finished by the time you read this) and I would like to ask you to have a episode list in the tool box thingy (You know, where the search, characters, all that stuff is) If that is alright, the list would include the episodes (In order): A Glimpse of the Son No Bat is an Island Pigeon Court Bat in the belfry Dark Alliance Friends in deed Not everything is Black and White Deception I'm with the Band Rats Strange Batfellows Hibernaculum Day of Judgement Please get back to me on this when you can. Thanks BPL RandumbGamer 01:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha! YOUR THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING UP THE EPISODE LIST! However, there appears to be two links that don't go to any pages. Please fix these up if you can, but, it's no big deal. Thanks BioniclePlusLotr! I will finish the information As Soon as Possible RandumbGamer 03:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) By the Way, I will check out some more of the Silverwing FanFiction Wikia after this message New "Silverwing Wiki" Template Hey BioniclePlusLotr, I just recently got Adobe photoshop CS3, and was trying to make a new template...thingy (that thing at the top of the page that says Silverwing Wiki, is that it?) Anyways, Could you please let me know what the size needs to be in order to create it? Thanks BPL (If you don't mind me calling you that, if not, just give the word!) RandumbGamer 23:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Here it is Done RandumbGamer 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Found a fanfiction online Hey BPl, the other day I was on, I found a Silverwing Fanfiction online, that was actually quite active. If you want to check it out later, the URL is http://www.fanfiction.net/book/Silverwing I figured that maybe you may have wanted to check out something like this, seeing as though you did make a Silveriwng Fanon wikia. RandumbGamer 00:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I now Present... I now present.... THE NEW AND IMPROVED BANNER! Now, If needed to, I can shrink the image if it is too large for this page. And unfortuanetly, I appologise, but right now I cannot create a Fanon one at the monent. The "K" nearly killed me to make (no pun, if any, intended). But I will try to get to it as soon as I can. RandumbGamer 00:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Banner (Smaller) This should do it! RandumbGamer 00:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry that it took so long, computer wasn't avaliable at the time) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Silverwing Fanon Banner (Large and small for vewing pleasure :) ) I just finished up in photoshop and tried my best to make the Silverwing Fanon Banner. I will try to make improvements when I can, though. Here's the small file: Here's the larger file: RandumbGamer 03:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Messages Hey BPL, did you leave any messages on my channel. Lately it has said that there has been new messages, but so far, I don't see anything new. (PS: The Fanon Wiki banner was included in the last message, so it should be ready to go!) RandumbGamer 14:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah That's what those were. Sorry BioniclePlusLotr, still trying to get ahold of how the Wiki fully works. Re: Adminship? Woah, thanks BioniclePlusLotr! But to be honest, I don't really know if I deserve to be upgraded. Mind if I ask why? RandumbGamer 03:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) May I create a fan art page for this wiki?Thanks !Skywindredkite 02:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) A thanks wouldn't be enough BioniclePlusLotr. Words cannot express how Grateful I am. I can promise that this will be worth while. And even though a thanks may be small, it's all I got right now. Thanks BioniclePlusLotr. When I said I hope to see this site grow, I didn't quite plan on a promotion, but hey, I can't complain! Thanks again BPL! RandumbGamer 03:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Silverwing wikia new look Hey BioniclePlusLotr, I noticed that Wikia introduced the new look. To me, I do not prefer this new look as the site's look. I have the look fixed for me, but do you know if there's a way for the whole site to be converted back into the original layout? RandumbGamer 18:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: New layout Alright, thanks BioniclePluslotr. I really so not like the new look. It advertises too much on the other wikia's, and took out the sidebar. That logo took a while to make :( RandumbGamer 01:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Layout Yeah, I kinda found that out after posting that....sorry. But I also found that there is a way to now customize the actual backround as well as the logo. For now, I'll stick with what I got, but perhaps in the future, I can make something better. RandumbGamer 01:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the long reply Hey, I'm back after a long hiatus. Stupid college just gets in the way sometimes. But, I'll be more active here after today. And no, I'm not an admin. Oh, do you know what's going on with the Silverwing - The RPG? I could really go for some roleplay. Nezahualpilli 16:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Silverwing - The RPG Yeah, I tried to contact the site admin and see what's going on, but no luck so far. It says it's in maintenance mode. Do you think we could set up a new forum, just so we don't have an empty link on the front page? Nezahualpilli 18:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade So BPL, how do you like the new backround I made for the site? Pretty sweet eh? Also, when I was working on it, I found an ancient game back when Silverwing was still on tv in 2003. The site for the game had been taken down a long time back, but after a good 200 hours or so of searching, I found this. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds/woozworld/games/echochamber/index.htm Check it out later if you get the chance, just so you keep in the mood. Enjoy BPL! RandumbGamer 03:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade (add-on) Oh, I forgot to mention something. If you do manage to check out the site, there will be a great supprise if you look around there. Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it Happy Hunting! RandumbGamer 03:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Been a while... Hey BPL. It's been a while since I've been online here at the Wikia. Anyways, I'm just here to say that I am still here, but currently, I have no more information I can submit at the moment. So if I am not online for a while, no worries, I haven't forgot about this place, I guarantee that much. Well, not much else I can say at the moment. I guess I'll see you around the wikia. I'll also try and finish off your novel Darkwing on the Fanon. Oh yeah, before I go, I also got Kenneth Oppel himself to check out the Wikia. Really enjoyes the work you've done here. See ya around! RandumbGamer 02:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Background Re: Kenneth Oppel Well, I could have fun with this one, but it's no secret to be honest. He has a website located at Kennethoppel.com, and at that site there's a forum section. Now, it isn't too fancy or anything like that, but it also isn't very busy either. That being said, Kenneth Oppel doesn't typically stop by very ofter. However, it has been a while since he's stopped by, so he's bound to stop by again pretty soon. catch you around BPL! See you around! RandumbGamer 23:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Portals Re: Images Well, scanning through old archives and fourms for them. A while back Kenneth Oppel had some images on his site that were drawn for him on silverwing. It was to represent the Echo map I believe, where each page would have a new image. Unfortuanetly, some of the data wasn't archived, so only some of the images are not around anymore. Other than that some old forums had animation discussions and some people had apparently seen the site where some of the artwork was posted on...I believe it was Bardel Entertainment. I can't find the site anywhere on the archive site at the moment, but I still am looking around. If you know a old silverwing site, or something related to it where the webpage is now toast, you can use the internet Way Back machine to see if any old data is still there. http://wayback.archive.org/web/ Or the older version: http://www.archive.org/web/web.php And if there's anything I can do to help with this, go ahead and let me know. The Archive site is a bit complicated to learn, but I do know a few shortcuts and entrances. See you around! RandumbGamer 01:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Archive data base Alright, so I have got some more good news. I found a way to get into the main Silverwing.tv site back to the year 2004. In it were some images that were thought to be lost, so I will use them to better enhance the episodes. Only bad news is that was about all I could find. Still, it's better than nothing. See you around! RandumbGamer 00:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Possible problem Hey BPL, I had noticed that when a couple of new users joined here, that the whole "welcome to the wikia, leave a message on my talk page if you need any help" Is set to my page. I honestly don't have a problem with it, but I don't recall tampering with anything that would have caused it. Do you want it set back to your page? Re: new users Alright, thanks. I was just wondering is all. See you around! RandumbGamer 22:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia features Hey BPL, I'd like too add a couple of new features to the Wikia that I saw in the customization option. These include a Chat button (in Beta, but approved by the Wikia team), possible achievements, polls, and maybe use of the Layout builder if i'm feeling creative, or get a new design idea. Just want to swing these by you before I get right into the action, and making sure it's all clear. See you around! RandumbGamer 23:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Wikia features Alright thanks, I porbabbly wont get into it right away, but i'll try to work on it later. See you around! RandumbGamer 01:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism My new username Hey BPL, I just got my user name changed from "RandumbGamer" to "AnotherCrazyCanadian", because at the time, I thought the original name would suffice, but, well, you know how this story goes. So, uh, yeah. Just giving the heads up! See you around! AnotherCrazyCanadian still around? Still hanging around here? Been a while since i've seen any activity. I guess i've just run out of information in recent times myself, so it's been some time for me too. See you around! AnotherCrazyCanadian 02:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hi there, I saw your message on AnotherCrazyCanadian's and just wanted to stop by and say hi. I left them a lot of links to provide help here, so please check them out and let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: still around Ha ha, yeah. Lets stand outside of his window like creepers holding our message. Maybe make people slowly join in. Ah but yeah, just wondering is all. I know that alot of people leave Wiki's and sites because they are/have been dead for a while, so I wasn't sure. Also, not sure if it interests you or not, and I don't think i've already said this, but the whole Silverwing series is on YouTube, in HD (sorta) and in 3D too, if that's your fancy (It isn't really mine, but it's still cool nonetheless) AnotherCrazyCanadian 19:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New navigation bar Well, looks like Wikia dun gon did it again, and forced another change upon us all. Any idea how to edit this one, I can't seem to find it yet. AnotherCrazyCanadian 01:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) SieanKirkwood (talk) 15:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC)HI this is my first time online this sigt but i do haft to say that i rilly like the silverwing seirs i find it rilly intrast fan art as legitiment character pictures Hey BPL, I noticed one of the new users here has been using fan art (either from him/her or from someone else, not idea who) and was wondering if that's okay for some of the pages that don't actually have any official character pictures. AnotherCrazyCanadian 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: fan art I'm not actually too sure, and thanks for the heads up. I think I'm going to delete some of the images, because they just look like sketched images, and I don't think it really looks, funny to say, professional enough. The other ones that I saw I quoted as "Non-official fan art of...." I'll try fixing the signature thing, not sure why it doesn't link to the channel. AnotherCrazyCanadian 01:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) That fixed it. I didn't change anything before, so not sure why that happened. Anyways, thanks for the help. AnotherCrazyCanadian 03:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) G'day mate, I'm new here, so hi :] I also had a question I originally posed to AnotherCrazyCanadian, who then n=sent me to you. Is there any way to flag an article for reveiw in a wiki, like you can on Wikipedia? I tried using it's template, but it didnt end up working. Just wondering, thought it might be useful. Cheers, Firehawk419 (talk) 06:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Not really a specific article, I was just thinking it might help to know which articles are in need of some editing. Just so if I saw an article that needed fixing and couldn't edit it right away, it could be flagged as a reminder, so editors wouldn't have to go through every single article looking for stuff that needed to be fixed. If you can't that's fine, I just thought it might be useful :] Firehawk419 (talk) 23:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Silverwing App for iPhone (by Kid Riot Interactive) Hey BPL, I recently saw that there was a new Silverwing game created by Kid Riot Interactive for iPhone, and is free. Didn't know if you were into any of that stuff or not, but I figured that I would share it anyways. AnotherCrazyCanadian 04:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Still hangin' around? Hey BPL, I just realised its been nearly 5 years since I joined this Wiki. Wondering if your still around or you forgot about this place. Quite frankly I dont blame you if you do. Re: still hanging around Wow, that's great to hear. My American friend would blame Obama for that, but since I am Canadian, I must blame Kenneth for the lack of new content (Wink, Hint, Nudge). I guess I should do something to spruce this place up a bit, but I am not sure what. might have to fix the background but I lost most of my files from before when I transfered ideas. You have any ideas what I should do? AnotherCrazyCanadian 20:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: background Ha ha, sorry. I meant do you have anything specific you would like done? I can make changes and whatnot but I don't really have any creative ideas at the moment. If not, no worries, it just gives me more photoshopping experience is all. AnotherCrazyCanadian 21:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Fixed background Turns out in the theme designer, I had it set to "tile" and disabling that, along with setting the box to "fit" corrected everything. Had I known those options were there before, then perhaps I would have fixed it earlier.... AnotherCrazyCanadian 02:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) You've gotta get back You've gotta get back man. This wiki is really dead and full of vandals. From Weaponizer.